


Creature, Viper

by AuntieEm30



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't be douchy, Gen, Mental Invasion, Rey's POV, That scene was a sexual assault metaphor/parallel and should be ackowledged as such, The interrogation scene, anti-reylo, ye be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieEm30/pseuds/AuntieEm30
Summary: A super-short alternate take on the interrogation scene from TFA that could have substantially changed Rey and Ren's relationship afterward (aka how it would have happened if the filmmakers and people in the audience had actually empathized with Rey in that scene instead of romanticizing / sexualizing it)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Creature, Viper

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a semi-humorous thought of how differently things could have gone if it was a solidly ace or ace-aro person in Rey's place in that scene, since everyone seems to reduce her reaction to his face down to "OH NO HE'S HOT." Like, bitch please. Put someone totally immune to any perceived attractiveness in her place and watch him get verbally and physically smacked around for the next 2.25 movies like it should have happened.
> 
> Then I made the mistake of reading the comments on one of the very few anti-reylo fics here, and it got a lot more serious.
> 
> I normally love getting comments on my works, but I have a zero-tolerance policy for anyone who seeks out clearly-tagged fics just to shit on them and rub canon in people's faces. Y'all have been warned. In the age of internet / social media toxicity literally almost ruining people's lives, I reserve the right to moderate my works. Be civil or get lost.
> 
> On a more practical note, any of the dialogue you recognize is obviously not mine, I'm just borrowing it.

“You still want to kill me,” the black-covered menace mused.

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask,” she replied bitterly.

He seemed to think on this for a moment, before rising from his seat. Doing so, he released the seal on his mask and lifted it from his head.

A human face with ordinary pale skin, black hair and dark eyes now faced her.

Surprise, surprise.

She let out a harsh breath of impatience.

“Is that supposed to change my mind?” she asked.

He blinked. “What?”

She snorted, anger and frustration beginning to drown out her fear.

“So you took off the literal mask. Now your human face is the mask. I’ve seen others. Doesn’t make you any less of a creature. Or less of a kidnapper,” she added pointedly.

For whatever reason, he chose not to respond to that. Instead, he stepped closer, looming over her in a way that painfully reminded her of how trapped she was. She clenched her fists, determined to not let him see it.

“Tell me about the droid.” She let out a slightly relieved breath, reaching for comfort (and courage) from those years of judging machinery for its market value.

“He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal-Hobbs camp indicator-“

“He’s carrying a section of a navigational chart,” her captor interrupted shortly, “and we have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. But we need the last piece – and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. _You…_ a scavenger.”

She glared at him, her façade beginning to crack. He was only the most recent in a long line of people who’d judged her as lesser, as _worthless_ just for what she had to do to survive. In her core, she didn’t care about his opinion any more than she’d cared about any of the others… but those little bruises added up over time.

He shook his head slightly, as if bemused by her not wanting to be forthcoming.

“You know I can take whatever I want.”

She couldn’t help but flinch. It seemed you could leave a whole planet behind, and still not get away from that vile type of person.

“Then you can take yourself away from me,” she hissed, but he ignored it.

His hand rising toward her face was the only warning she got before her entire being recoiled, a foreign presence suddenly in her mind – abrasive, ice cold, and merciless. She turned her head away to escape as much as she could, the tears she’d been ignoring escaped.

“You’re so lonely,” he crooned; a twisted, calcified mockery of sympathy. “So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep… you imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island.”

Her gut writhed, her mind silently crying out as more of her memories were sifted through. Her face turning more stone-like.

“And Han Solo… you feel like he’s the father you never had. He would have disappointed you.”

“ _Get. Out. Of my head,”_ she ground out.

To her surprise, he drew back, literally and from her mind, but only so far, his hand still raised. 

“I know you’ve seen the map,” he said, voice back to a deceptively normal volume. “It’s in there. And now you’ll give it to me.”

And he began again, harsher, pulling, reaching through her thoughts. Her whole body tensed, and she fought with all her will to hide the picture of the map, to push everything, anything else forward into his path.

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” he said softly.

_Do you?_ She thought savagely. _Do you feel this humiliation, this terror, this RAGE-_

“I’m not giving you anything,” she choked out.

“We’ll see,” he replied smugly.

_Yes,_ a voice deep inside her hissed, coiling and readying itself like a desert viper. _We will._


End file.
